The present invention relates to a ceiling attachment apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a ceiling attachment apparatus utilizing a ceiling joist consisting of a molded frame member of aluminum having a .].-shaped section.
As the conventional means for attaching a ceiling below a slab with a certain distance therefrom, there can be mentioned a method in which a ceiling base such as a ceiling joist composed of a shape steel is constructed by using bolts hung down from the lower face of the slab and ceiling panels are attached to the lower face of the ceiling base by using fitting fixtures or the like. Today, such as section steels and steel plates or band steels formed in a U or W-shape in section, used for construction materials in general, are utilized to provide a device for attaching the ceiling, and such ceiling joist is attached below the slab with a certain distance therefrom by using special fitting fixtures and ceiling panels are attached to the lower face of the attached ceiling joist. Accordingly, processing of such ceiling joist, assembling and attachment operations or drilling operation for formation of screw holes at field (in situ) become inevitably complicated and the operation efficiency or the productivity in the manufacture of the joists in extremely low.
The present invention has been completed as a result of research works made with a view to eliminating these defects involved in the conventional techniques.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a ceiling joist which is suitable for mass production.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling attachment apparatus in which by utilizing this ceiling joist, ceilings can be attached very easily and assuredly without drilling holes in the ceiling panels for attachment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling attachment apparatus by which a ceiling can be finished in beautiful appearance without having any holes in the ceiling panels and partition walls can be attached to this ceiling very easily.